warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volharian Tech-heresy
Volharian Tech-heresy was series of events in early M37 that began with an attempt to colonise the world Volhar and ended with the creation of the Volhar Rift. History In M37 the Adeptus Mechanicus of Ivaldi Primus decided to attempt to find a new forge world in Vigilius sector to magnify production rates within the sector. After considerable evaluation, the planet of Volhar was selected due to its mineral rich nature. When the conversion fleet arrived in 289.M37 to begin to convert the planet into a forge world, they found the tectonic and volcanic activity of the surface far too violent for any permanent structures. By the decision of Arch-Magos Valdis ClosenAttemps to hide the name of Arch-Magos Valdis Closen were made but they proved ineffective and the fate of Valdis Closen became well known within the forges of Vigilius. Main reason for this was Valdis Closen's prestigious post as arch-magos. in charge, conversion of the moon of Volhar - instead of the world itself - to a forge world began. Volhar itself was left as a possible source of minerals and other exploitation. Beginnings of the Heresy In 299.M37, a strange container was uncovered on the moon of Volhar. Made out of a plasteel exterior with an interior of an unidentifiable material, the arch-magos in charge of the project was delighted to discover that it dated back beyond even the Age of Strife. Arch-magos left the construction site directly to witness the opening of the ancient container within the grand Ark Mechanicus. For nearly two solar months she and her most talented tech-priests and magi struggled to open the container as while the plasteel coating could be cut, the interior defied their best efforts yet not indefinitely. Eventually they succeeded, and whatever was found within the ancient container was enough to corrupt the arch-magos and her crew into the vilest of heresies. What did the tech-priests find within is still a matter of debate in the forge worlds of Vigilius. Some think it contained a corrupted STC database, or a cogitator infected with scrap code. There has even been speculations that it might have contained device infected with an abominable intelligence. What ever the contents, it quickly drove all who had been exposed to chaos, including the Arch-Magos Valdis Closen herself. With many of the highest ranking Mechanicus adepts corrupted the rest quickly fell as well. Any that resisted were quickly killed or converted into servitors, including the fleet's astropaths and navigators. Cutting off all contact with the Imperium, the construction of the forge world was altered and an attempt to channel powers of the Dark Gods into Volhar - and to turn it into a hell forge - began. Simultaneously construction of enormous engines of designs dating back to the Dark age of Technology began. The design of the engines was thought to have been found in the container that corrupted the Mechanicus forces, giving credit to the theory of a corrupted STC database. Creation of the Volhar Rift In 304.M37, after five years of silence, the Mechanicus of Ivaldi Primus began to grow concerned that something had happened to the fleet sent to Volhar. Eventually a second fleet was sent to investigate the planet to see why they had stopped responding to them. Translating into system, the second fleet was aghast to see the state Volhar's moon was in, now quite clearly devoted to the Ruinous Powers. While investigating they detected a number of massive engines all over the system, each one in orbit of one of the system's celestial bodies. When moving to investigate the engine orbiting the moon, the corrupted fleet arrived back in system, having been delivering more of the engines to nearby systems. Seeing the corrupted fleet outnumbered them considerably, the arch-magos of the loyal fleet decided to attempt to flee the system. Unfortunately the hereteks had just arrived and were already at the system's Mandeville point. In a massive exchange of fire the loyalist's attempted to rush to the Mandeville point, resulting in almost all of their vessels being destroyed, only two ships actually making the jump to warp. The jump occurred in the middle of the heretek fleet and caused considerable damage to the ships. After the two loyal ships escaped, Arch-Magos Valdis Closen - now the Arch-Heretek of Volhar - realized that the Battlefleet Vigilius would surely retaliate and it was a force far to large to fight. Forced to choose between risking open battle with a superior force or the premature activation of the engines, she chose the latter. As the engines activated, the walls separating the material realm and the warp were shattered all over the systems containing the engines, plunging them into a warp storm that the loyal ships only just escaped. Spanning a vast distance within the western part of the sector, a whole sub-sector was consumed into the warp storm. Aftermath As soon as the report of the two remaining ships made it back to the sector capital, the entirety of the Battlefleet Vigilius was recalled, many ships returning from other sectors. Assembled in their full might, they attempted to find a safe way into Volhar, but no such route could be found. Entrance or exit from the rift promised only death, and so the lord admiral declared that the hereteks must have perished when their corrupt engines activated and called off the invasion. Yet the suspicions remained, especially among those who knew better, that at least some of the hereteks must have survived. A watch was put on the warp storm - now named the Volhar Rift - to wait for the warp storm to subside. After nearly four millennia of watching the Volhar Rift has yet to subside, and worse still, some of the suspicions were proved correct when a vessel was found in a nearby system that matched one of the known vessels of the long lost fleet of the hereteks. On board they found only a constantly broadcasting message, that was apparently from the original arch-heretek. In the broadcast he claimed that the Great Schemer had made a deal with him, to give her STC printouts of devices not seen since the Dark Age of Technology, in return for plunging the whole sector into the warp. She claimed in the message that while his first attempt had failed to having been rushed she said that deal of the Great Schemer still stood and invited other Mechanicus forces to come and aid her. Notes Category:Dark Mechanicum Category:History Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Vigilius sector